Differences
by LikeARunaway
Summary: This is my first time writing a DBZ story so dont be supriesed if it sucks. Flames welcome then ignored. R/R please
1. Default Chapter

Differences  
  
by leigha  
  
It was 2 months after the Cell Games. 2 months after the greatest hero fell. 2 months after the reluctant hero surfaced to victory. 2 months after a severe injury.  
  
Gohan was sitting in his room listening to his dad's favorite music. It was Clint Black and other country stars. It was a cold night like all other nights ever since a great warrior died.  
  
This warrior was Goku, and his son was Gohan. Gohan always thought of his dad when he listened to music or any other time for that matter. Gohan didn't do what most 11 year olds do. He didn't do this because he was very lonley. Without his father he was torn apart.  
  
He would sit in his room all day, he only came out for dinner if he ate.  
  
As he was listening to the radio, a song came on. He had never heard it before but for some strange reason he knew the words.  
  
When clouds above you  
  
Start to pour  
  
And all of your doubts  
  
Rain like a storm  
  
And you dont know who you are anymore  
  
Let me help you find  
  
What you've been seaching for  
  
Somewhere  
  
Theres a field and a river  
  
You can let your soul run free  
  
Someday let me be the giver  
  
Let me bring you peace  
  
Somewhere  
  
Theres a break in the weather  
  
Where you heart and spirit go free  
  
Someday it will be for the better  
  
Let this bring you peace  
  
Girl i know you  
  
Think no one see's  
  
The weight on your shoulder  
  
But you can for me  
  
and arent you tierd  
  
from standin so tall  
  
let me be the one  
  
to catch you when you fall  
  
Somewhere  
  
Theres a field and a river  
  
You can let your soul run free  
  
Someday let me be the giver  
  
Let me bring you peace  
  
Somewhere  
  
Theres a break in the weather  
  
Where you heart and spirit go free  
  
Someday it will be for the better  
  
Let this bring you peace  
  
Let me bring you joy  
  
Let me bring you peace  
  
Take these tears that you cry  
  
and trust them to me  
  
Let me give you hope  
  
Be the one constant love  
  
that you've never known  
  
Somewhere  
  
Theres a field and a river  
  
You can let your soul run free  
  
Someday let me be the giver  
  
Let me bring you peace  
  
Somewhere  
  
Theres a break in the weather  
  
Where you heart and spirit go free  
  
Someday it will be for the better  
  
Let this bring you peace  
  
Gohan was supriesd that he knew the whole song. Chi-Chi heard the song too and started to cry.  
  
" Dad come back." Gohan said. No one answered.  
  
Gohan hung his head.  
  
" I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Ok" said Chi-Chi through tears. " be careful of your shoulder." If only he knew what that song means to his father.  
  
As Gohan was walking he saw three figures at the edge of the trees. He crept closer. He stopped behind a large tree.  
  
" Alright girl your coming with us." said the first man.  
  
" Yeah Mr. Satan will pay great amounts for his daughter." said the second guy.  
  
" Get off me, you will regret this." said the girl.  
  
As they where almost to the woods, Gohan took his chance.  
  
He lept from behind and ran twored the second guy, kicked him in the stomache and punched him in the face. The first guy let go of the girl, and grabed Gohan on his bad shoulder.  
  
"AAARRRRGGGG" yelled Gohan in pain. Then the pressure on his shoulder was gone. He looked behind him to see the girl with her fist raised.  
  
" Thanks i needed that." said Gohan  
  
" No i should be thanking you your the one who saved me from those goons"  
  
" Whats your name?"  
  
"Videl, whats yours?"  
  
"Gohan" He said.  
  
" Hey arent you the one who beat..."  
  
" Cell. Yes i am i dont want to talk about it ok."  
  
" Didn't your dad..."  
  
"YES HE'S GONE OK DROP IT!"  
  
"Sorry" said Videl quietly.  
  
" i gotta go ok."  
  
Just as Gohan gets ready to take off, Videl stops him.  
  
"Hey wait, um... i was wondering if i could stay at your place."  
  
" Arent you rich cant you go sleep in your perfect room and get served perfect everything?" said Gohan sarcasticly.  
  
" The reason im out here is to get away from that. I dont like getting pampered."  
  
"ohh, sorry sure you can hang at my place. at least i'll have company."  
  
When they got to the house, Chi-Chi was waiting.  
  
"Gohan i thought i told you to...Who's that?" Said Chi-Chi angerly  
  
"Sorry mom, oh this is Videl, i saved her from some jerks that were trying to kidnapp her." said Gohan proudly.  
  
"Hi" said Videl  
  
"Hello im Chi-Chi Gohan's mom"  
  
"pleased to meet you."Said Videl politely.  
  
"Hey mom can she stay over for a while PLEASE?" Gohan pleaded. " She has nowhere to go."  
  
"Ok i dont mind" Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yes! come on Videl, i'll show you my room."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Gohan and Videl walk down the hall to Gohan's room.  
  
Gohan opened the door to his room to revial a great big mess.  
  
"Uhh sorry about the mess, a tornato blew through." Said Gohan scratching his head, a trait he had picked up from his father.  
  
"Thats ok i dont mind."  
  
Gohan went to his stereo and turned on the radio.  
  
"Do you like country, i like to listen to it at night."  
  
"yeah i love country."  
  
"Cool"  
  
Some hillbilly music comes on.  
  
"Ohh great i hate this song."  
  
Gohan turns off the radio until the song is over. Then he turns to see Videl staring at him.  
  
"What is it Videl?"  
  
"I want to know about your past what happened during the Cell Games if you feel like talking about it."  
  
Gohan takes a deep breath and sighs.  
  
"Ok Videl you have a right to know what really happened, besides your dad WAS there."  
  
"If you dont feel like talking about some stuff then you dont have to."  
  
"Thanks Videl, Ok here it goes..."  
  
Gohan tells her about everything up to right before his dad dies.  
  
"Vegeta (spelling?) was injured on the ground with a broken arm and was unable to do anything and Cell was about to blast him full on with a Kamahamaha blast, but i stepped in front to shield him. Luckly Cell was a little bit off aim, and the blast grazed my shoulder. I was in a lot of pain. And my dad was standing on the sidelines. Then Cell thought of a way to destroy the planet, by blowing himself up. But just as he was about to burst, my dad..."  
  
Gohan was trying not to cry as he told the story. It was to hard to think about.  
  
"Gohan can you continue or do you want to stop?"  
  
"No i'll keep going. You need to know."  
  
Gohan takes a deep breath and continues.  
  
" And my dad says ' take care of yourself Gohan, and your mother.' I didnt know what he ment at first, and then it hit me. 'DAD NO!!! Dont leave me.'  
  
' i have to son' I stood there crying as i watched my dad grab Cell and teleport to King Kai's planet. He was gone. I couldn't believe it. And we couldn't wish him back eather, we had already did that once. Then as we turn to walk and tell the news to everyone, a bright light comes out of the sky, and pearces Trunks in the heart. He's dead before he hits the ground. That just tears it. my rage comes like a herd of stampeding horses. I turn super sayian 2. With a one arm Kamahamaya, I blast Cell into a million peices. And thats pretty much the end of my story." said Gohan through silent tears.  
  
" I'm so sorry Gohan, i didnt know it was like that."  
  
They sat in silence for a couple minuets. Then Gohan's mom comes in.  
  
Ok here it goes She thought.  
  
" Gohan dear, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it mom is everything all right?"  
  
"Everythings fine."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Gohan..." she paused before continuing. "... Your going to have a baby brother. Im sorry i didnt tell you earlyer."  
  
Gohan sat stunned.  
  
" But mom what about dad?" Gohan said suddenly.  
  
Tears welled up in Chi-Chi's eyes.  
  
" I don't know Gohan, I dont know."  
  
"Whats his name?"  
  
" Well i was hoping that you could help me with that"  
  
" You mean... I get to name him!?"  
  
Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
" Yes Gohan."  
  
Gohan thinks for a few seconds.  
  
" How about Goten?"  
  
"Thats a perfect name."  
  
Then Gohan remembers Videl. He turns to see her smiling.  
  
"What?" He asks.  
  
"Congrats."  
  
He smiles back. Then Gohan gets up and turns on the radio.  
  
" And here's Clint Black with Life Gets Away  
  
Were tied to our memories  
  
They wont let us stray  
  
Were not gonna lose ones we made yesterday  
  
We look to our future and make our plans  
  
As if we control what is out of our hands  
  
As they listen, Gohan hears a voice much like his own but deeper in the song, and it wasn't the singer.  
  
"Dad" he says.  
  
His mom turns to look at him.  
  
"Honey."  
  
" NO mom listen."  
  
"I cant hear anything."  
  
' Gohan can you hear me?'  
  
" Yes i can"  
  
' Gohan my son, i have importaint things to tell you. I cant talk long though.'  
  
"Ok im listening"  
  
' You know the tornement thats coming up?'  
  
"Yeah im entering"  
  
' Well, King Kai said i could compeat'  
  
" Dad you cant... your dead"  
  
' Here's the good stuff, he said i could come back for a whole month, and if i did any thing like saving the world or something then i could come back for good'  
  
" r...really?"  
  
'Yep'  
  
"WOW a whole month i cant wait to tell every one'  
  
' i cant wait to see them'  
  
" Dad do you know that moms gonna have a baby?"  
  
'yes Gohan i know'  
  
" yeah"  
  
' son i have to go soon but i want to tell you this, the song that is on is your song ok'  
  
"Ok dad"  
  
' i love you see you soon'  
  
"ok dad"  
  
Gohan turned to see Chi-Chi and Videl staring at him. Gohan smiled his proud smile.  
  
" Dads coming back."  
  
"What he is..." Chi-Chi had started to cry.  
  
"Yep and this is my song"  
  
The world keeps on turning im learning to see  
  
Right where i am is where i have to be  
  
You cant count the pages all ages hear the call  
  
No matter how hard we try life gets away from us all  
  
We start getting older the moment we live  
  
look over your shoulder theres high side to give  
  
Come good days and bad days the suns gonna rise  
  
So why look beyond whats in front of your eyes  
  
The world keeps on turning im learning to see  
  
Right where i am is where i have to be  
  
You cant count the pages all ages hear the call  
  
No matter how hard we try life gets away from us all  
  
Gohan and Videl were walking to a big hill behind the house where they liked to watch the sunset. (And no they are not boyfriend and girlfriend) The sun was just starting to dissapear behind the mountains.  
  
" Gosh thats pretty." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah" Said Videl.  
  
(Back at the house)  
  
They are so cute together. thought Chi-Chi looking out the window.  
  
Goku was flying as he can twoard the house. Gosh I cant wait to see the family. Especially Gohan. The house was now in his sight, he sped up. He sees Gohan on the hill with Videl. I'll go see Chi-Chi first. With that he landed and went in the house.  
  
Chi-Chi was cooking dinner when Goku walked into the kitchen.  
  
" Hey Chi" Said goku.  
  
Chi-Chi almost dropped the pan. She spun around.  
  
"Goku your back." said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yep and i missed you."  
  
Chi-Chi was crying now and she flew into his arms and they kissed.  
  
The sun was now all the way behind the mountain.  
  
"Let's go inside now, besides dinner will probably be ready." Gohan said.  
  
"Ok"  
  
As they were walking down the big hill, Gohan spotted someone coming out the back door.  
  
Gohan stared in disbelife.  
  
"Gohan what is it?" asked Videl.  
  
"...Dad." said Gohan quietly.  
  
The figure was now smiling at them.  
  
"DAD!!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Differences Chapter Two  
  
A/N: Thanks to the Few people that reviewed my story. This is the second chapter you all wanted so here it is!!  
  
Gohan ran down the hill as fast as his legs could carry him. Goku smiled as Gohan flung himself into his arms. Tears streamed down both of their faces as father and son reunited after being apart for so long. Goku stroked Gohan's hair as the demi-Sayjin sobbed tears of joy. Gohan looked up to his father and finally managed to stammer,  
  
"I missed you so much dad. Don't leave again."  
  
Goku looked back sadly at his son.  
  
"Gohan...You know I can't do that. King Kai said I could only compeate in the tornement and then I have to go back...forever."  
  
Gohan grabed his dad's Gi tighter. He shut his eyes tight and tried to get the thought out of his mind. He looked at the ground sadly.  
  
"I know, I just wish that you could stay forever. I wouldn't have to suffer anymore. After Trunks went back to his timeline, I got lonely. I had no one to talk to that was my age around here."  
  
A sad look held in Gohan's eyes as he spoke. Goku sighed then noticed Videl standing on the hill looking at Goku and Gohan. Goku recongnized her as the girl Gohan was with before. He looked back down at his son and said,  
  
"Well Gohan if thats the case then who's that? Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
Goku motioned to the spot where Videl stood. Gohan turned a deep shade of red at his fathers last remark. He played with the dirt on the ground with his shoe. Goku smiled.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She's NOT my girlfriend, she's just someone that I saved from some jerks in the park. We both don't have any friends our age so we're hanging out. Thats all, honest!"  
  
Goku smirked.  
  
"Sure Gohan, sure."  
  
Gohan motions for Videl to come over. She walks up shyly and politely bows.  
  
"Hello Mr. Son, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Gohan steps in.  
  
"Dad, this is Videl. She's my friend."  
  
Goku smiles the famous Son smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you Videl, you don't have to call me Mr. Son it sounds too...too..."  
  
Chi-Chi chose this moment to come outside.  
  
"Too grown up?"  
  
She walks up and kisses Goku on the cheek. He snaps his fingers.  
  
"Thats it!"  
  
The group starts laughing and Goku stands there with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Chi-Chi giggles and turns to Gohan and Videl.  
  
"I just came to tell you that dinners re-"  
  
At the mention of food Goku runs through the back door in the blink of an eye. Videl and Gohan stare in bewilderment as the back door swings to a stop.  
  
"Don't worry, he's always like that."  
  
With that, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Videl walk inside not knowing what dangers lay ahead now that Goku's back.  
  
*********  
  
A mysterous man was walking through the forests behind the Son house. He wore a normal black Quicksilver hoodie with baggy cargo jeans. He looked like a normal teenage boy. That would be half right. He was a teenager but he was far from normal.  
  
He lifted his hood off his head and lavender locks of ear length hair glinted in the sun. Ice blue eyes scanned the surrounding trees for any sign of life. Finding none he continued on to his old friend's house.  
  
"It'll be good to see Gohan and Chi-Chi again."  
  
The youth jumped into the air and flew off to Gohan's house. 


End file.
